


【杀犬】重生之崩裂世界 35

by innocentdevil



Category: sesshoumaru×Inuyasha, 杀犬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdevil/pseuds/innocentdevil





	【杀犬】重生之崩裂世界 35

第三十五章

这一吻像是经历了半世纪似的，犬夜叉觉得要是杀生丸再晚点放开自己，他就得去会周公了。

巧舌意犹未尽地从少年的小嘴中撤出，末了还在那被亲肿的红唇上反复舔了舔，像是猎豹吃掉猎物后舔舐沾血的爪子回味当时的美味。

犬夜叉因缺氧仅着薄红的脸蛋，因为这挑逗性十足的动作，“腾”地一下爆红，配上湿润的眼角，无意的媚意自清纯中偷偷跑出。

杀生丸低眸将人的神色皆纳入眼中，满意地挑起嘴角，他放开手。本意是让犬夜叉从这磨人别扭的姿势解放出来，没想到他刚放开手，犬夜叉就跟软了骨头似的，好在他眼疾手快，大手将人迅速扣进怀里。

酸麻的双手堪堪扯住杀生丸的衣襟，犬夜叉羞赧地放任始作俑者的强势，自觉现在的情况，闭嘴是最好的选择，他绝对不会承认被人亲到腿软。

大脑放空一会后，终于正常运转起来，手臂的酸麻感也逐渐消失，犬夜叉双手顺势抓住杀生丸的衣袖，稍微踮起脚，佯装恶狠狠的模样，直视杀生丸双眼，坚定说道：“我真的对她没感觉。”

“嗯。”杀生丸没什么反应，淡淡点头。

犬夜叉打好的几页腹稿，在这淡淡的反应毫无出手的机会，他直勾勾地盯着杀生丸，仿佛想从面无表情的面孔下寻找一丝伪装，奈何失败了。

“那你还一直怀疑我？”

“我没有。”

若不是犬夜叉一直盯着他的表情，差点以为这人在说谎。

“时不时造谣我喜欢这个女人、那个女人，还说没有怀疑我？”犬夜叉翻了个白眼，他今天是打算把这件事痛快解决了。

杀生丸不甘示弱，冷哼一声，回答看似头不对嘴：“你让我不痛快。”

犬夜叉愣了一会，搞不明白自己最近又有哪件事惹他不快，疑惑不已：“我怎么让你不痛快了？”

“哼”，杀生丸不满地将人又拉近几分，一字一顿道：“你亲口说与她羁绊。”

杀生丸说话吐出的热气一扑一扑地扑在犬夜叉头上一双绒耳上，犬夜叉敏感一抖，之前消下去不少的红晕又爬上两颊，他扭了扭身子，脑袋后倾，远离那作怪的热气。

“我……我这不是不知道怎么用词语嘛？又没修过国文。”

“国文？那是什么？”

犬夜叉欲哭无泪，不小心又给自己捅了个篓子，在杀生丸越来越压迫的眼神下，只好实话实说：“以前去戈薇家，她在学这个，好像是教人怎么说话的。”

“嗯？你还去见家长了？”杀生丸眯着眼，面色不虞。

犬夜叉不知“见家长”还有另一层意思，悄悄打量杀生丸的脸色，不敢说假话，只乖乖点头。

杀生丸破天荒地露出笑容，人常说笑似春风，犬夜叉忐忑看着杀生丸，只觉得这老哥的笑容很阴森，自己的小命可能下一秒就要不保。

“很好，我收回之前的话。”杀生丸皮笑肉不笑说道。  
“……什么话？”

“我突然觉得你不可信。”

“喂，君子一言驷马难追！”杀生丸突如其来的反转，把犬夜叉气得不轻。

“在你这个负心人面前，不做君子也罢。”

犬夜叉觉得委屈，自己这一世什么桃花都不想惹，傻逼似地追在这人身后，还被说成负心汉。委屈夹杂着怒气一股脑冲上来，气道：“我才不是负心汉！我就喜欢你一个人，你不能仅凭猜测就推翻我的心意！哼，大不了……大不了……”

分手的话太伤人，怎么也说不出口，犬夜叉再怎么跳脱，也知道什么话不该说，他不想输掉好不容易得来的温柔。

杀生丸见目的达成，不再逗他，手掌轻轻拍犬夜叉后背，接话道：“大不了让你烦我一辈子。”

犬夜叉一愣，半晌才哼哼道：“不原谅你。”

“不许乱去见别人的家长，你知道那代表什么吗？”

“不是想吃好吃的就去吗？”

“……在西国，那是提亲的第一步。”

“啊？！可是戈薇的爸爸妈妈没叫我娶她啊。”犬夜叉眼中全是“你骗我吧”。

杀生丸难得觉得犬夜叉这幅傻模样讨喜，掐住他脸上的软肉，说道：“应该是看不上你。”

“喂！”犬夜叉拍下那只爪子，男人的好胜心促使他作死：“想嫁给我的从这排到西国都不够，怎么可能看不上我！”

“哦？说来看看，都有谁？”

“有……”犬夜叉自知又给自己埋坑，既惹杀生丸不快，又说不出有谁想嫁他，丢脸又丢人。

他抬头看杀生丸，突然福至心灵：“你呀。”

少年白里透红的面庞，突然抬头，大大的眼睛里流光溢彩带着笑意，杀生丸只觉得心跳比起以往更加不受控制，他也没控制心里的想法——俯下身在少年眼角亲了一口。

半晌缓缓退开，在犬夜叉还没反应过来时，一个横抱将人楼在怀里，犬夜叉脑中不自觉飘出许多不可描述的画面，杀生丸这形态太像小画本里的那些欲求不满的人。

几分钟后，犬夜叉在地上站立，呆呆地看向那口枯井，僵硬地转头问道：“我们来这里干嘛？”

杀生丸挑眉：“不是你说要来接那个人类女人？”

“……”犬夜叉羞得想随便找个地洞钻进去。

现实没有给他这个机会，一包重物从天而降，险些将他砸趴在地，他恶狠狠地盯着食骨之井，直到戈薇从里面爬出来，才骂道：“你没眼睛啊女人！”

“呃，哈哈，我没想到你在那嘛。”戈薇讪讪道，见犬夜叉不领情，继而说道：“我带了一些特产，要不给你赔礼。”

一听见“特产”两词，犬夜叉那本来就大的眼睛睁得更大，急切切地盯着那个黑乎乎的包。

戈薇从里面掏出两桶泡面，扔给他道：“给你俩的。”

接过泡面的犬夜叉眼睛都快笑没了，乐呵呵地帮戈薇背起那大包，跑到杀生丸身旁推荐这些人类的东西如何如何好吃。

杀生丸勾起嘴角，小狗这幅容易满足的模样太讨人喜，他再讨厌人类，也不免软下了心。


End file.
